Whitney's Honeymoon with Jacob
by three.hills
Summary: This is a very graphic depiction of the honeymoon of Jacob Black and Whitney my online wifey . Lemontastic, and posted in celebration of the fictional wedding of some of my favorite people.


**A/N: This is a fic written for one of my online wifeys who recently held an e-marriage ceremony and was wedded to the fictional character Jacob Black. It was my honeymoon present to her, some details of her honeymoon recorded for history from Jacob's POV. :) Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

Honeymoon

I watched Whitney move around the small room, gathering my things and throwing them into a knapsack that I had pulled out from under the bed. I wasn't too concerned about having ample amounts of clothing, as we were going to Hawaii, and having a honeymoon. It seemed to me that an occasion like this required as little clothing as possible, but if it made her happy to pack my bag, then she could pack as much as she wanted. I leaned against the doorframe. Marriage, a honeymoon, imprinting, it was all absolutely surreal. The wedding itself had been interesting and incredibly enjoyable, however unnecessary it was. I didn't need a piece of paper telling me that she was mine; it was simply a fact—something that I knew, with perfect clarity, the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Jacob?" Whitney looked at me curiously from across the room. "Where is the rest of your clothing?" I walked over to the bag, glancing through what she had in it.

"That's all of it." I looked around the nearly clean room. "I ripped through a lot of it this past summer, so I really don't have much more." I grinned at her easily. "Unless you count the clothing I have on now." I reached down to the hem of my shirt and started lifting it slowly. Whitney's eyes closely followed the movements of my hands. I stripped the shirt away completely, and tossed it onto the bed, next to the knapsack. "Did you want to pack that too?" I asked innocently. Whitney's blue eyes were still caught somewhere along my chest, her gaze drifting up to my shoulders. She licked her lips subconsciously and pulled her gaze toward my face.

"What? Packing…oh, no. I don't think I can pack this too, they wouldn't let you on the plane without a shirt Jacob." She smiled and winked, "It's too distracting."

I stepped forward slowly. "We aren't on the plane right now." Whitney's cheeks flushed slightly as she picked up the shirt, and held it loosely in her hands.

"We should go; we don't want to miss the flight." She remained motionless, her eyes on mine. Her breathing was quick and shallow, and I heard her heart racing in her chest. Her expression seemed cautious, and she reached up and brushed a stray lock of blond hair from her eyes. "Dressed, I definitely need for you to get dressed, I cannot think clearly!" As she moved closer to me I felt my own heart start racing, and I felt my erection become painful, trapped by my pants. I was amazed by the effect that this woman had on me. She gathered the shirt, and stood on her tiptoes, preparing to pull it over my head.

"Oh, I don't think so Whitney." I moved faster than her eyes could track, snaring her wrists in one hand as I plucked the shirt from her hands and threw it across the room. I grinned at her. "I think I like you not thinking clearly." She gasped audibly as I lifted her with the hand on her wrists and walked her backwards until she felt the wall behind her. I pressed her hands to the wall as I looked down at her, trying to suppress the urgent need I felt to be inside of her. I knew I had to be slow, careful, or she might get hurt. She licked her lips again, and I thought I would break then and there, ripping her clothing off and thrusting inside of her, but I didn't. Instead I clenched the hand that wasn't pinning her arms and gritted my teeth. I could smell her arousal perfuming the air around us, and it made me dizzy with anticipation and need. I was going to go crazy. Her voice was breathless when she spoke, and trembling slightly.

"We'll miss our flight, Jacob, we have to go." She looked uncertain, and I could tell plainly that she needed the physical contact as much as I did. I lowered my face to hers, so that my eyes were just a few centimeters from hers.

"So we'll catch the next plane." I could hear a growl in my voice and her eyes widened slightly, but then she nodded.

"Good idea." She licked her lips again and I pressed my mouth harshly against hers, separating her lips with mine and exploring inside of her with my tongue as I heard and felt her moan. She strained at the hold on her wrists and I let them go. She immediately wrapped one hand around the back of my neck, pressing my head closer as the other hand grabbed the waistband of my pants and pulled me forward. I slid my hands up and under her shirt, enjoying the tightening of her muscles as I stroked over them. I broke away from her briefly to lift the shirt off over her head and drop it on the floor. Her hands moved to her pants, but I brushed them away and I knelt down and unbuttoned them myself, tugging them down her legs and tossing them away as my lips pressed into her stomach, right below her belly button. I threw one of her legs over my shoulder and inhaled her scent deeply, her arousal acting almost like an aphrodisiac. I shuddered and pulled her underwear to the side, probing inside of her with one of my fingers. She grabbed onto my shoulders and gasped again. I started to slide my finger in and out of her sex roughly, my thumb manipulating the piercing she had on her clitoral hood. She arched and her hips pressed forward against my hand as she dug her nails into my shoulders. I grinned at the reaction she had to me and pressed my mouth into her, tasting her folds as my finger continued to pump her. I used my tongue to trace circles around her clit and felt the walls of her sex clench as she cried out and her muscles tightened. I stood up and kissed her deeply, pressing her back into the wall. She gripped my pants and unbuttoned them quickly, shoving them down off of my hips. I kicked them away and ripped her underwear off, lifting her up and guiding her legs around my waist. I was nearly shaking with need as she wrapped her arms around me and I braced one hand on her shoulder and the other on the bed post. I couldn't wait any longer, and I forcefully thrust my entire length into her core, and felt her muscles clench around me. She groaned loudly and used her legs around my waist to try to pull me deeper into her. I slowly pulled back and then shoved into her again, and then found a rhythm, trying to keep from pounding her frame into the wall too hard. I knew my control wasn't going to last as Whitney licked along my neck and bit down gently, and I could feel my thrusting getting rougher as her breathing hitched and her nails dug into my skin again. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it tightly, enough to hurt just a little. I saw her skin flush and knew that she was close to another climax, so I gyrated my hips with every thrust, our flesh smacking together as her back remained pressed to the wall, my hand still fisted in her hair. I heard a loud creak and snap and realized that I had broken the bed post, gripping it as tightly as I had. Her eyes widened briefly before she pressed her lips onto mine, her soft tongue tracing my lips and then plunging inside of my mouth, caressing gently. I gripped her hip tightly with my free hand and forced my entire length into her again holding her there securely, trapped against the wall as I felt my climax trigger hers, the tight walls of her sex milking me and causing waves of pleasure to crash over me. I heard her cry out as her grip on me intensified, and I felt her heart beat rapidly against my own chest. Her head fell forward and rested against my shoulder as we both tried to relearn our breathing skills. I cautiously withdrew from her and set her on the floor, holding onto her until I was sure she wouldn't fall. She leaned against the wall as I surveyed the damage to the bed. I'd have to get a new one, it was beyond repair.

"Just imagine if we had been on the bed," Whitney said, grinning at me lightly. I smiled.

"You are a bad influence." I stated. I attempted to look sternly at her. "You are a very dirty girl, Whitney." She audibly gulped at the deep tone my voice held, and her pulse started to race again. I stalked toward her, and towered over her, my dark eyes expressing exactly what I felt we should do. I gripped her hair tightly and turned her face upward to look at mine. "What exactly should I do with you?" I asked. Her eyes were wide and shocked, and her lips were parted slightly. Her voice was shaky and breathless as she answered.

"I guess I'll have to go clean up!" She smirked suddenly and twisted out of my grasp and ran for the bathroom. I spent a split second with the visual in my head, water streaming, bubbles, and steam. I growled and ran after her, slamming the bathroom door behind me as I stepped into the shower with her. Hawaii could wait.

**A/N: Congrats to you both, Whitney and Jacob!**


End file.
